drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Ribugigo
|Manga debut = "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part One"|Anime debut = "Dr. Slump: Hoyoyo! Space Adventure"|image = Rockroach 2.jpg|race = Android|occupation = Space Patrol Squad Creation|FamConnect = Hoi Kuen (Operator) Yo Chien (Superior) Ribbon Chan (Superior)}}'''Ribugigo '''is an gigantic alien mobile suit utilized and likely created by the Space Patrol Squad. Appearance Ribugigo is a large robotic mobile suit that bears resemblance to the features of a cockroach. It holds a weapon called the Hyper DDT Bazooka. History The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part Two Ribugigo along with its operator Hoi Kuen deploy into Penguin Village to start an invasion of Planet Earth. The mobile suit confronts Arale and aims to fire its weapon at her. Before Ribugigo can launch the bazooka, Arale runs over wanting to play pro wrestlers. She performs the Arale Kick behind the mobile suit which causes its robot eye to bulge out. Ribugigo's robotic head falls off of the massive mobile suit with spring sockets protruding out. Ribugigo proceeds to plunge to its defeat with ascending smoke. The Ultrahead spaceship with Yo Chien and Ribbon Chan dives to Earth to find the mobile suit destroyed along with Hoi Kuen who was injured. Hoi Kuen claims to be confused about what happened with his encounter with Arale in the Ribugigo because it all went so fast. The Space Patrol Squad evacuate Earth in their spaceship, presumably leaving behind the wreckage of Ribugigo. Dr. Slump: Hoyoyo! Space Adventure Ribugigo is first seen on Planet Okakaumeboshi where it is successfully conquering and leaving it in ruins. Many inhabitants of the Planet are seen letting out bloodcurdling screams while evacuating the mobile suit's destruction. These residents likely cleared off Okakaumeboshi or were killed by Ribugigo. Yo Chien and Ribbon Chan are spectating the invasion while Hoi Kuen controls the mobile suit. Ribugigo uses its gigantic body, fists and strength to demolish an alien city. The Hyper DDT Bazooka is used to effortlessly burn and dissipate multiple buildings as well. Later in the film, Ribugigo deploys back onto ruined Planet Okakaumeboshi when Senbe and his space gang land there to take a bathroom break. Space Overlord Mashirito commands the Space Patrol Squad to follow and annihilate them to prevent their inevitable crash of his forced wedding. Ribugigo lands next to the Slump Ship and readies to fire its bazooka at it to prevent their victims's escape. However, Arale and Gatchan approach the mobile suit because they think it's very cool and want to play with it. The two of them begin to toy around with Ribugigo like nothing while Hoi Kuen struggles fruitlessly to fend them off. Eventually Arale lifts the massive mobile suit and throws it far away. Its impact results in a huge explosion afar, with Hoi Kuen suffering comedic injury. Yo Chien and Ribbon Chan are baffled of Arale's unbelievable strength compared to the Ribugigo. They prepare to dive on Planet Okakaumeboshi with the Ultrahead, but as they descend, Arale hurls Ribugigo high into the air and right into their ship. They all crash land and are left in shambles as a result. With the mobile suit eliminated along with the Space Patrol Squad's spaceship, they're left defeated and unable to get contact with Mashirito. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Robotic Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Fighters Category:Villains